


build your hopes up like a tower

by teacupandhellbeast



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Episode Tag, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupandhellbeast/pseuds/teacupandhellbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust. Their biggest issue. She's given him more than enough reasons to doubt her every word, yet he doesn't want to. </p><p>She can feel her resolve breaking, knows what will happen. Lance says something that makes her remember why she married him in the first place. Soon after, they're tugging at one another's clothing and leaving marks on delicate skin, marks that serve as a reminder to the cycle they've started up once again. </p><p>This time is no different. </p><p> </p><p>an episode tag to 2.08</p>
            </blockquote>





	build your hopes up like a tower

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to léa and rachel and ella and emily (y'all wanted smut so damn right you're getting a dedication), along with the whole lot of you huntingbird shippers.
> 
> _title: lost boy - troye sivan_

"But you never trust me," Bobbi whispers, finding him staring at her with fire in his eyes.

"But I'll never stop wanting to." Her heart starts racing and her breathing comes faster. 

Trust. Their biggest issue. She's given him more than enough reasons to doubt her every word, yet he doesn't want to. 

She can feel her resolve breaking, knows what will happen. Lance says something that makes her remember why she married him in the first place. Soon after, they're tugging at one another's clothing and leaving marks on delicate skin, marks that serve as a reminder to the cycle they've started up once again. 

This time is no different. 

She presses him up against the bricks and fuses her mouth to his, gripping his shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. It takes a moment for him to recover, but his hands are suddenly in her hair, winding the strands around his fingers. 

"Bunk," he gasps, gently pulling her back by her hair. A soft moan catches in her throat at the edge of pain throughout her scalp and his grip lessens slightly. He's sure to remember that she actually likes her hair being pulled, but it's not the time or place. 

"Too far." She ducks back in to attack his jaw with sharp little bites, following with her tongue. 

" _Christ,_ Bobbi, we can't, not here." Lance slips out from her grasp and takes her hand, pulling her toward the garage at the end of the hall. 

She follows his gaze, finding a large SUV, and a breathless grin spreads across her face. They near the van and she yanks on his arm, pulling him back toward her. She crushes her mouth to his, hands gliding up his arms to his shoulders. 

Bobbi slams him up against the SUV and his hands fly to the side of her neck, pulling her as close as possible. She whimpers as he licks into her mouth, and her stomach jumps at his answering moan, feeling rather than hearing it rumble through his chest. 

She reaches for the hem of her shirt and takes a step back to pull it over her head. Lance follows her lead, surging forward to kiss her again before his arms are even free. 

The door's open before she even realizes it and she kisses him once, twice more before climbing into the backseat, lying down on her back as he clambers in after her. The door isn't even shut when she grabs him by the back of his neck and tugs him down on top of her. 

His hips force her legs open and he settles between them, his face directly above her breasts. She can see his eyes darken in a second of hesitation before he ducks his head, sucking and nipping at the soft flesh. 

Lance mouths along the line of lace, tongue sliding beneath it as he moves to her sternum, catching the delicate skin there between his teeth and worrying it, lips curved in a smirk. She knows there'll be a bruise there tomorrow and she gets the urge to mark him up in the same way, so she drags her nails over his shoulders and up his neck, a groan tearing out of his throat when she finds the sensitive spot just behind his ear. 

His fingers hook under the straps of her bra and he tugs them down around her shoulders, allowing him to shove the whole thing down around her ribcage. His lips wrap around one nipple while his fingers toy with the other, tweaking it roughly. The familiar callouses spark the fire growing in the pit of her belly, her back arcing in a hard curve. 

He starts kissing down her stomach but Bobbi stops him before he can reach her belly button, fingers catching the line of his jaw. She'd kill to feel the friction of his stubble between her thighs but not now. 

"Just fuck me," she pants, chest heaving, and he's frozen for a few seconds before moving back up her body, slanting his mouth over hers. She busies herself with the button on her jeans, shoving them down her hips before they're even unzipped. 

"Bloody boots," he mutters against her lips as he sits up, nearly knocking his head against the roof as he pulls her boots off, jeans following shortly after. He presses his lips to the protruding bone of her ankle, dragging his lips up the inside of her leg. 

He licks at her through her underwear and she sits up with a gasp, leg falling off the seat. There's a glint in his eye when he meets her gaze and she yanks him back up, biting at his already kiss-swollen bottom lip. 

Pressing her back into the seat, he rolls his hips into hers, the clothing between their bodies hindering any sort of friction. Bobbi pushes him up with a groan and fumbles with his belt buckle until it falls open and she can shove his jeans down around his hips. He chokes on a whine as she cups him through his underwear while kissing down his throat. 

"Bob, fuck, you can't-." She cuts him off with a kiss, licking at the seam of his lips. He practically melts into her as she dips her hand beneath the hem of his underwear, taking his cock in her hand. His hips jerk into her hand as she strokes him, twisting her wrist and thumbing the head. 

With a low groan, he pushes at her wrist, just enough for her to get the idea. He sits up and takes off his shoes, jeans, and underwear, giving her enough time to undress as well, dropping her bra and underwear onto the floor. He turns back, condom in hand, and she bats it away. 

"Pill, I'm clean, need you to fuck me," she rattles off as she tugs on his wrist, pulling him back on top of her. 

"Yeah, 'm clean," he rasps, eyes fluttering shut when she lifts her leg in the air as she takes hold of his cock once more, guiding him toward her entrance. Bobbi drags the head of his cock through her folds and whines softly, nearly taking him inside when she rolls her hips up. 

" _Christ_ , you're wet," Lance breathes in awe, his fingers colliding with hers as he wraps his hand around the base of his cock. "Practically dripping." He easily parts her folds and finds her clit, rubbing it in quick circles. 

With his free hand, he clutches her hip and lifts, raising her ass off the seat, just enough that he can slowly push inside her. It feels like she can't get enough air in her lungs, leaving her inhaling sharply and shallowly, holding herself completely still. His hips meet hers and he breathes harshly through his nose, barely clinging to some semblance of control. 

"Fuck me," she orders, voice shaky and weak, and a smirk curves his lips upward. Bobbi purposefully clenches around him and he falls forward, bracing himself on his hand next to her head. Twisting her head, she kisses his wrist before biting and sucking a bruise there, where he absolutely won't be able to hide it. 

He pulls his hips back before slamming into her with enough force to push her up the seat, her sweaty back easily sliding across the leather. Lance grabs her leg and pushes it up further, shifting the angle just right so she sees lights flash before her eyes with each thrust. 

The top of her head brushes the side of the car and she lifts her arm above her head to brace herself. His other hand slides across her hip, thumb dipping down and pressing up on her clit before edging around it. 

Bobbi drops her other leg off the seat further, opening her hips wider, and he takes advantage of it, fucking into her harder and faster. 

" _Fuck_ , Hunter, oh my god oh-." She cuts herself off suddenly and half attempts to sit up, reaching out until she can grasp his shoulder and tug him down for a messy kiss. His chest presses against hers and she drops her leg down, hooking it over his hip, and she rocks up into him. She gasps against his lips as he grinds into her, managing to rub her clit while thrusting deeper than before. 

Lance trails kisses down her neck and splays a hand on her side, scraping his nails up her ribcage and along her sternum. White spots dance around the edges of her vision and she blindly clutches at his back, babbling senselessly as she draws closer to the edge. 

"Hunter, I'm gonna come," Bobbi whimpers and he hums into her collarbone as he quickens the pace of his thrusts, the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin filling the small space of the car. His hand slips between their bodies and his fingers on her clit in conjunction with his thrusts send her tumbling over the edge, mouth held open in a silent scream. 

Lance rides out her orgasm, fucking into her slowly with long, hard presses of his hips. He drags his lips up her throat, along her jaw, over her cheek, while loosely tangling his fingers in her curls, holding her in place. She opens her eyes blearily and blinks the fog away as she trails her fingers along his spine, hooking her hand over his shoulder. 

"C'mon Hunter," she goads, lifting her hips, and he whines softly through his nose before capturing her lips in a kiss. Circling her hips, she slides her hand down to his ass and slaps it, grinning at the groan it elicits from him. 

He starts moving once again, his thrusts picking up speed quickly before he loses his rhythm, erratically pushing into her. Bobbi gently pushes at his hips until he slips out of her and she swallows her whine at the sudden emptiness, instead wrapping her fingers around his cock and pumping it in slow, long strokes. 

"Bobbi, Bobbi, Bobbi," he blathers mindlessly, chanting her name like a prayer. 

"That's it, Hunter." She twists her wrist as she finds the leverage to push up enough and grind on his cock. 

"Oh _Christ,_ do that again, fucking hell." She repeats the movement, this time nearly taking him inside her again. He thrusts abortedly into her hand and she moves her hand faster and grips a little tighter, making him growl, low and deep in his chest. She brings her other hand up to his jaw, cupping his cheek and kissing him deeply as she fists his cock. 

He comes with a groan, lips parted and eyelashes standing out in stark contrast to his rosy cheeks. She clenches around nothing at the sight, forgetting how gorgeous he looks when he falls apart.

He drops his weight onto her fully but she can't find it in her to care, not even a little about the mess he's smearing between their bodies, coating her stomach and hand.

She stares up at the ceiling of the car, chest heaving as she tries to remember how to breathe. Another moment of nothing but harsh breathing passes before she fills the empty space with laughter, covering her eyes with her clean hand. Within a few seconds, Lance is laughing as well, shifting to turn onto his side and sandwich her between the seat. 

"So now how many times have we fucked in a car?" He snorts and twists his head to look at her fully. 

"I lost track after we got caught by the police." She ponders for a moment, eyes narrowed in thought. 

"You're gonna have to be more specific, we've been caught three times."

"I don't know, wherever we were when I nearly decked the security guard for staring too long at your tits." A giggle bubbles out of her throat, surprising the both of them, and her chest flushes a dark red while her cheeks burn as if they're on fire. 

"Miami then. We never did find my bikini top."

"Pretty sure the perv kept it." They lapse into silence then, minds wandering as they're left with their thoughts. After a few moments, Bobbi pushes at his shoulder so she can sit up and look around the car. 

"Our shirts are still out there," she snorts before leaning forward to grab her underwear. "And since I'm guessing you don't carry tissues around with you." She wipes the thin lace across the mess on her stomach, wrinkling her nose as she folds it up. 

"Sorry 'bout that, love." The familiar nickname plucks at her heartstrings and she doesn't know how to respond, so she grabs her jeans and slides them back up her legs, tucking the soiled underwear into her pocket. Lance's fingers dance over her shoulder and she lifts her hand on top of his, tangling their fingers before she can even think. 

"This.... We're good at this," she mumbles while staring wistfully out the windshield as his thumb sweeps along the length of hers. 

"Yeah, it's everything else that always goes to shit." Bobbi manages to school her expression, swallowing the pain down and burying it deep inside. She withdraws her hand and shrugs his off her shoulder, tucking her chin into her chest. 

His fingers hook under her chin suddenly and he pulls gently until she turns to look at him. She's surprised by the vulnerability she finds there and her mouth falls open. 

"I mean what I said, Bob. I want to trust you." Shock washes over her and she just barely manages to blink it away in time to feel his lips press against hers softly. 

He exits the car then, bending to swipe his shirt off the ground. Her eyes catalogue his movements as he leaves. The way his muscles bunch and flex as he pulls the shirt over his head. The slight tilt of his head as he tries to act casual. His shoulders dropping minutely as the weight of what just happened hits him. 

She knows that's what it has to be, because she feels the exact same weight on her chest, bearable but heavy nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bobbiimorses) || [tumblr](http://teacupandhellbeast.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also, i'm gonna be stuck on a bus for 8 or so hours for the next two days so hmu with prompts pls~ <3


End file.
